


Kill the rabbit

by FeyCroix



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Madness, Other, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeyCroix/pseuds/FeyCroix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem I wrote years and years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill the rabbit

I jumped into the rabbit hole  
fur once white as snow  
now dirtied with blood and gore  
my stomache made a growl

I found a jar of marmalade  
orangy and sweet  
but when I opened up the lid  
it smelled like bloody meat

I drank a liquid bittersweet  
the room around me grows  
a door of blue denying me  
way to a gardens glow

So I ate a cupcake swift  
the room begann to fade  
because it gets so small and dark   
I know that I am late

So I begann to cry out loud  
and tears like barrels flow  
got surrounded by a sea  
the room started to grow

I plunged deep into the sea  
I created in my wail  
would have drowned  
for not the mouse's tail

From a baroness with swine and cat  
I got a nose of pepper  
I fled as far my feet could get  
And there I met the Hatter

He was drinking tea all day  
with a hare chinchilla mix  
they were mad all over there  
got a card that read 10/6

An invitation led me  
to the hearts of land  
a castle all in red with tyrann  
there to spend

A queen of hearts and blood  
obsessed with head and axe  
never goes for rules  
searching for the next

The rabbit dragged me there  
to play a game for life  
I never got to speak with it  
in order to survive

I never got to end it  
because a court appeared  
just for the Queen to find  
new blood to be smeared

Just when I thought it would be mine  
the court began to shrink  
the cards attacked me still  
and there my consciousness sinked

I crawled out of the rabbit hole  
fur as black as soot and coal  
my heart it cried then for relief  
just as my soul

But there was one thing  
still nagging at my mind  
the one that dragged me down this hell  
one not of my kind

His nose poked out the rabbit hole  
red eyes tried to seperate  
this memory out of my brain  
but again... to late.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big and twisted Alice fan and LOVE Alice references. This one popped up after playing a Fan game named 'Kill the rabbit' and I could't stop myself. I may add that I'm not native with the English language but I did my best.


End file.
